Chá e Vinho
by Nessan C
Summary: '- Será que você só lembrou que eu sou pervertido, porque de repente é nisso que está pensando' FR/UK. Escrita por Lana e betado por mim :D - Malz pelo atraso hein.
1. Chá

Chá e vinho (Parte I)

A atmosfera agitada se acalmou gradualmente durante os segundo seguintes.

Era um dia calmo e fresco. A brisa batia na copa das árvores, cujas folhas, que bloqueavam o sol , formavam sombras dançantes no chão. E a claridade entrava gentilmente pelas janelas altas, iluminando o assoalho de madeira polida dos amplos salões brancos da mansão.

Sim, era um dia agradável. Mas, aqueles dois não pareciam nem um pouco entretidos com o clima ou com o ambiente tranqüilo. Na verdade, tampouco pareciam se importar com a destruição que haviam causado na sala. Apesar de ser difícil ignorar as estátuas de gesso esquartejadas pelos cantos, os cacos dos vasos de porcelana e os estilhaços do lustre de cristal espalhados pelo chão junto com os pedaços de mesas e cadeiras de luxo.

Depois de tantas brigas e discussões, o cansaço se tornou um adversário maior. E estava sendo muito difícil para os dois se manter de pé.

A respiração agitada escapando pelos lábios entreabertos, o suor escorrendo pela curva do pescoço. Os dois estavam envergados: França se apoiava em seus joelhos, Inglaterra escorava-se contra uma parede. A luta continuava sendo travada em seus olhares, mesmo que seus músculos não se mexessem mais. A raiva residia no verde esmeralda dos olhos de Inglaterra, enquanto um brilho de arrogância cintilava o lápis-lazúli dos olhos do França.

O britânico se aproxima de seu adversário, juntando o que resta de suas forças. O punho forte prende o colarim da camisa do francês e ergue-o tanto quanto pode – o que, àquela altura da batalha, não era grande coisa. – e o encara furiosamente. Não há resistência. França sabe bem que qualquer manobra para conseguir a vitória está fora do alcance de seu adversário.

Inglaterra trinca os dentes, inundado pela frustração de estar sem forças. Ele o solta e se rende ao cansaço pondo-se de joelhos no chão. França não agüenta e cai ao seu lado no segundo seguinte, jogando-se no chão e deixando a cabeça pender nos ombros.

Inglaterra procura acomodar-se e acaba se sentando de costas para o França, encostando-se nele. Tudo o que se escuta é a respiração ofegante dos dois ressoando pelas paredes silenciosas do salão. Pelo menos até um sorriso torto formar-se no rosto do francês:

- Você está mesmo muito velho, seu bêbado maluco.

Inglaterra procura fôlego pra responder.

- Ora! Cale essa boca, seu imbecil! Dê-se por agradecido por eu não ter arrancado essa sua barbicha ridícula.

- Você não deveria tentar conter sua inveja pela minha maravilhosa aparência, sobrancelhudo?

- Como se eu quisesse me rebaixar a um insolente como você!

- Insolente?

- De certo é muita insolência vir até minha casa e insultar a minha hospitalidade dizendo que... que...

- Pelo que estávamos brigando mesmo? – perguntou o francês entre ofegos.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Inglaterra. – Algo sobre chá e vinho.

Um sorriso fraco e cansado surgiu no rosto do França. Por que dias como aquele parecia tão satisfatório de alguma forma? Inglaterra não parecia perceber isso. Inglaterra parecia não perceber nada. "Você sempre vai ser uma catástrofe no campo dos sentimentos, seu bêbado maluco!".

O francês deixou cair a cabeça pra trás até encostá-la no ombro do rival. O britânico surpreendeu-se ao sentir o contato com seu adversário. Como era estranho aquele França! Fazia coisas esquisitas o tempo inteiro.

- Uma trégua. – disse França. – Vou deixar você fingir que empatamos. Não estou muito bem disposto para outra guerra dos cem anos.

- Está com medo de perder outra vez, é? – provocou Inglaterra. – O que? Você iria ruir com mais uma prenda de guerra? Parece que sua economia não é forte o suficiente pra sustentar todos os seus fracassos! Hahahahahaha!

Um comentário daqueles deveria ser o bastante para escurecer o dia do França. Principalmente considerando suas atuais condições. Mas, afinal era o Inglaterra. Aquele cara era apenas um desligado, com certeza ele não sabia. E aquilo era só mais uma de suas provocações costumeiras. Ele com certeza não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

França afastou-se do inglês, que sentiu certa estranheza – e alguma preocupação. – quando sentiu o peso das costas de seu inimigo milenar aliviando-se sobre a sua. O francês se recompôs, arrumando o cabelo e assentando a roupa no corpo, antes de sentar-se no sofá com as pernas cruzadas.

Inglaterra fitou-o, sem saber que França refletia sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo. E mais importante do que isso: Se deveria contar ao Inglaterra. E se contasse, ele se importaria? Depois de pensar bem, decidiu se privilegiar com a dúvida. A verdade podia não ser agradável, e pelo menos por hora, ele gostaria de aproveitar o conforto daqueles dias.

Inglaterra levantou-se do chão sentindo-se incomodado com o desconforto que o silêncio de França lhe causava. Fitou por algum tempo o loiro sentado com aquele olhar pensativo em seu sofá. Era muito elegante o França, isso ele tinha que admitir. Um homem de classe e de charme distinto. Mas, vendo-o sentado daquela forma, com um olhar tão distante e o queixo apoiado na mão, notou que ele estava mais estranho que de costume. Havia uma aura de preocupação ao seu redor, muito atípica do França, e o azul de seus olhos estava mais profundo que o normal.

Como era estranho aquele França! E mais estranho ainda era a forma como se sentia perto dele...

- Então... – pigarreou o Inglaterra. – Por que você veio aqui? Certamente precisa de algum favor. – Ele coçou a cabeça e suspirou sentando-se no outro canto do sofá. – Ah-ah! Mas que droga! Você vive me dando trabalho! Pois saiba que eu estou ficando farto de concertar suas burradas e...

- Errado. – mesmo o ressoar baixo da voz suave do França foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se calar.

Um palpitar um pouco mais forte surpreendeu o Inglaterra quando ele se viu encarando um sorriso singelo e meigo do França. Ele continuava com seu rosto voltado para a janela, a luz batia em seu rosto e reluzia em seus cabelos loiros. Demorou algum tempo antes que Inglaterra recuperasse a linha de pensamento. Ele perguntou-se se estava mesmo morno naquela hora da manhã, ou se isso estava acontecendo porque França estava olhando pra ele de soslaio.

França voltou o rosto para encará-lo de frente.

- O que foi? - perguntou com ares divertidos.

Inglaterra virou o rosto nervosamente pro outro lado. O rubor que queimava em suas bochechas o deixava ainda mais irritado. Como se as atitudes estranhas do França e a sensação de que havia algo errado já não fosse o bastante!

- Como assim o que foi? Droga! Você é tão esquisito o tempo inteiro! Seu francês pervertido idiota!

França soltou um riso baixo e voltou a apoiar o rosto nas costas da mão, divertindo-se ao ver um Inglaterra nervoso e envergonhado segurando-se na beira do sofá. Ele sempre tinha esse lado meio infantil. Sentiria falta daquele tempo com o Inglaterra.

- Ora, ora! – riu o França. - Não é você quem está imaginando coisas, seu bêbado maluco? Eu não fiz nada de errado, fiz? – uma sinuosidade quase imperceptível pincelou o sorriso dele naquele momento. – Ou será...

Mesmo o Inglaterra demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu os dedos alongados do França envolverem delicadamente seu queixo, puxando seu rosto na direção do dele.

- Será que você só lembrou que eu sou pervertido, porque de repente é nisso que está pensando? – sussurrou o francês com os lábios próximos ao ouvido do outro.

Inglaterra sentiu uma explosão fria no estômago, seguido de um tremor súbito por todo o corpo e um nervosismo gradual, que aumentava a cada segundo que passava e ele não conseguia pensar em uma resposta.

França divertia-se vendo o rosto do adversário ficar mais vermelho que o estofamento do sofá. Correu os olhos pelo rosto envergonhado do Inglaterra e aproveitou-se de sua falta de reação para aproximar-se mais dele. Inclinou-se mais no sofá, o corpo ficando mais perto do Inglaterra, e a respiração se misturando à dele enquanto seus rostos ficavam a centímetros de distância.

Um soco. Certeiro. Bem no nariz do francês. Forte o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar e dar ao Inglaterra alguma chance de colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Isso doeu! – gritou França com um som nasal. As duas mãos amparando o nariz dolorido.

-Se-seu idiota! Tomara que eu tenha quebrado o seu nariz! O que tem na cabeça pra ficar fazendo essas coisas estranhas?

- A única coisa estranha que tem aqui são as suas sobrancelhas, seu maldito! Como se atreve à ferir meu rosto perfeito? Você quer começar outra guerra?

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia! Talvez com alguns ferimentos você pare de ficar tentando me agarrar! Tocando no meu rosto e falando como se estivesse deitado em pétalas de rosas! Achou mesmo que conseguiria me seduzir?

- Pétalas de rosas? O que? Você viu até isso? Qual é a sua, seu esquizofrênico? Isso daqui não é "Beleza Americana" não! Eu sou francês! Esse é apenas meu jeito de ser! Eu não estou te seduzindo! Você se sente seduzido por mim porque eu sou lindo! Hahahahaha!

- Eu não me sinto seduzido por você!

- O que? Seu rosto está vermelho!

- Quieto! Está insultando a Rainha!

- Hã?

- Sua própria existência é um insulto à Rainha!

- Bêbado maluco! Acho que você tá surtando! Nem está mais falando coisa com coisa! – ele virou o rosto e passou a mão nos cabelos. – Pra mim já chega! É loucura demais! Estou indo embora! Divirta-se com seus amigos duendes.

Inglaterra levantou-se bruscamente.

- Espera um pouco!

O ar pareceu ficar mais pesado e mais denso de repente, o tempo mais lento e mais curto. Inglaterra sentiu um raio atravessá-lo quando França passou ao seu lado e ele não conseguiu ver seu rosto. Uma urgência estranha e incômoda.

Algo não estava certo. Não era como nos outros dias quando França saia gritando e batendo portas. Inglaterra sentiu seu coração palpitar. Os passos do França ressoavam alto pelo salão. Estavam ficando cada vez mais distantes.

- Es... Espera um... pouco. – sussurrou Inglaterra. Ele não tinha certeza se ele tinha pensado antes de dizer aquilo. As palavras saíram sem querer, por instinto.

França não pareceu ouvir e continuava se afastando.

- Espera um pouco! – dessa vez as palavras saíram altas e firmes.

Inglaterra virou-se para ele e correu em sua direção à passos largos. O francês não teve muito tempo para virar-se e ver o que havia de errado.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Inglaterra escorregou em uma das peças do lustre de cristal que havia quebrado. E então ouviu-se o baque dos corpos caindo no chão, um sobre o outro.

A primeira sensação que veio depois da queda foi o cheiro inebriante de perfume francês que exalava do pescoço do França. Ele ergueu o rosto lentamente e se viu deitado sobre o francês que o encarava assustado com seus olhos cor de lápis-lazúli. França certamente não percebeu, mas levara suas mãos á cintura de Inglaterra, talvez numa tentativa vã de impedir a queda no último instante,

Inglaterra sentia seu coração batendo forte e o rosto enrubescido. Enquanto os dois se recuperavam do susto, ficaram encarando um ao outro com olhares surpresos e os rostos incrivelmente próximos. Ambos tentando decifrar seus sentimentos e os do outro.

Para Inglaterra aquela era uma sensação desconfortável, Mas, bem menos desagradável do que o medo de que França alcançasse a porta e fosse embora.

Ele se afastou rapidamente, sentando-se no chão e coçando a nuca enquanto olhava pro outro canto do salão. França ergueu o corpo e apoiou-se sobre os braços, encarando o britânico. Essa era a parte ruim de se por em dúvida: Se Inglaterra fazia algo assim, isso lhe dava esperanças. E com a esperança vinha o medo. Medo de sentir dor ao partir sabendo que estava deixando aquela chance para trás.

França forçou um sorriso e começou a falar em tom provocativo e divertido.

- O que há com você seu...

- Amanhã. – interrompeu o Inglaterra, ainda com o olhar fixo em algum canto do outro lado do salão.

França se surpreendeu com o tom de voz calmo e sério do Inglaterra.

- Amanhã. – repetiu ele. E então encarou o francês com um olhar firme. – às cinco da tarde em ponto, venha tomar chá. Cinco horas, ouviu? Nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos! Se você não vier, eu mando uma frota de aviões explodirem o arco do triunfo!

- Mas, o que eu tenho de vir fazer aqui amanhã?

- Venha e me conte o que o está preocupando.

Inglaterra virou o rosto enrubescido para baixo. França continuava á encará-lo surpreso. Então ele havia notado! Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- _Sacreblé_! O que é isso? O frio Inglaterra está se preocupando comigo realmente? – provocou ele.

- Não é isso! É que você me deve dinheiro! Muito dinheiro! E também, se algo de errado perturbar sua economia, o comércio mundial ficaria abalado! Só estou pensando no bem das minhas fronteiras!

França riu, botando a mão na cabeça do inglês e bagunçando seus grossos cabelos loiros.

- Que fronteiras? Você mora no meio do mar! Hahahahahaha!

Inglaterra emburrou-se e se encolheu ao peso da mão do França.

- Mas, sabe... Que bom que me convidou pra tomar chá amanhã com você.

Inglaterra ergueu o olhar e encarou-o, apesar de manter a cabeça baixa.

França piscou pra ele rindo sinuosamente, inclinou-se em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que puxava sua cabeça para beijar-lhe a se retesou. Iria empurrá-lo, mas enquanto sentia os lábios do francês apertados contra sua testa, os fiapos de seu cavanhaque roçando em suas têmporas e seus dedos apertando os cabelos grossos, Inglaterra apenas desviou o olhar e cerrou os punhos.

Francês idiota!

- _Au revoir_ Arthur. – sussurrou ele.

E depois de dizer isso França se levantou e partiu.

Inglaterra viu a porta pesada de madeira se fechar. "Que bom que me convidou para tomar chá com você". Essa frase o estava incomodando.

"O que é? Você nem gosta de chá seu pervertido idiota!" pensou. E então olhou para a claridade que entrava pela janela, o enjôo se formando na boca do estômago. Não deveria tê-lo deixado partir.

- E não se despeça de mim tão carinhosamente. Seu imbecil...

**N/B: **Um dos meus casais favoritos: FR/UK. Essa fic começou em um dia insano o qual Lana teve overdose de vídeos FRUK enquanto dormia na minha casa. Então essa fic surgiu 3!  
Eu sou a beta-reader, então se houver algum erro, a culpa é minha e não da Lana, x3.

Reviews?


	2. Vinho

Chá e vinho (parte II)

Por mais que as grossas gotas de chuva que rebatiam em seu rosto estivessem geladas, a raiva que sentia inflamando dentro de si as estava tornando insignificantes.

Inglaterra corria afundando seus pés nas poças de lama. A sensação era de que ele havia corrido desesperadamente por horas naquela chuva, ele sentia-se cansado e arfava muito, ás vezes era necessário parar e olhar envolta para se nortear pelas ruas da cidade. O que lhe servia de combustível eram os flashes que explodiam na sua cabeça daquele dia agitado.

Durante mais de uma semana. Todos os dias, ás cinco horas em ponto ele esperara França no jardim para o chá. A mesa branca devidamente arrumada. Ele nunca aparecia. E mesmo assim, sempre que amanhecia Inglaterra o esperava prontamente. Não atendia ao telefone, não ligava, nenhuma carta, nenhuma satisfação. Sentindo-se um idiota por esperar aquele francês estúpido, ele deu um soco forte na mesa que derrubou um açucareiro e sua xícara de chá. "STUPID!" gritou. Ele mesmo não sabendo se estava xingando á si ou ao francês.

Foi então que viu a folha de jornal que se encharcava com o chá derramado. E a notícia nela.

Aquele maldito França! Se estava com problemas financeiros porque não pediu ajuda? Ele já havia passado por esse tipo de coisa antes, não é? E ainda por cima, numa situação dessas foi arrumar briga com o América!

A raiva borbulhava em sua mente enquanto ele corria. Raiva do França, raiva do América, raiva de si mesmo... E com a raiva vinha a lembrança do que acontecera naquela manhã:

"O britânico chegara à reunião das nações um pouco mais cedo do que esperava. Ansioso para falar com o França e brigar com ele por não ter comentado nada sobre sua crise econômica. Por isso que ele estava tão sério e cabisbaixo da última vez que se viram. Aquele francês estúpido estava sempre lhe trazendo preocupações. E no entanto, ele apenas não apareceu.

Foi então que descobrira de sua briga com o América.

- Aquele besta do França roubou três carregamentos de bolos de dia dos namorados que eu estava mandando para o Japão! – dizia o americano de boca cheia, mastigando compulsivamente um hambúrguer. – E depois disso vendeu tudo pro Itália!

- Isso é um absurdo! – gritou o Alemanha. – Você não tem provas.

- O próprio Itália contou. – disse o América apontando pro Itália. – Ele também contou que queria dar um bolo de dia dos namorados pra você.

- Buáááá! – esperneava o Itália durante a reunião. – Desculpe irmãozão França!

Alemanha debruçou-se na mesa e escondeu a cabeça entre os braços. A decepção e vergonha pairando sobre ele enquanto murmurava "Você é péssimo Itália.".

- Por isso! – continuava o América enquanto ainda mastigava seu hambúrguer. – È claro que eu tive que dar uma surra nele!

A última frase do América atravessou o Inglaterra como um relâmpago. O que antes era só uma preocupação pela briga de dois países com os quais ele tinha uma história profunda, transformou-se em raiva, medo e desespero. Principalmente porque ele sabia como o América se transformava de um completo idiota pra um guerreiro violento quando estava zangado. E ele ficava muito zangado quando alguém lhe tirava algo que era seu.

Mas o América não era o problema. Com certeza não. França já estava fragilizado por sua crise econômica. "È claro que eu tive que dar uma surra nele!", essas palavras ecoavam no interior do Inglaterra como um gongo. E como ondas, as imagens do França sendo espancado pelo América vinha em sua cabeça. Imaginava os chutes no estômago do francês, o soco no rosto, chutes no peito. O França não tinha força pra combater o América daquele jeito... O França...

Enquanto todos continuavam discutindo como sempre, Inglaterra repentinamente se levantou e começou a caminhar até o América.

A reação repentina do Inglaterra silenciou á todos e só o que se ouvia era a sola de seus sapatos batendo no chão da sala de reuniões. Ao seu redor formou-se uma atmosfera silenciosa e tensa. Russia voltou seu olhar para o britânico e começou a sorrir.

- Alguém está sentindo o sopro do vento siberiano? – riu o russo.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Inglaterra em voz baixa, diante do América

- Hã? Inglaterra? Ei você não sabe que eu é quem estou conduzindo essa reunião? Você não pode vir aqui na frente! Espere sua vez para...

Foi rápido demais para que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Mas, depois que aconteceu todos os países pareceram congelar.

'Ele bateu no América!' Sussurrou um dos países menores.

América simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Se via no chçao, os óculos pendiam tortos na ponta do nariz. Ele levou a mão lentamente até o rosto, a área vermelha onde recebera o soco.

- Pára de brincar comigo, seu moleque! – gritou o Inglaterra furiosamente. – Diz uma vez onde está o França!

América ergueu-se do chão. Uma sombra pairava em seu olhar, e só o que se via era o reflexo da luz que batia em seus óculos, nos quais ele delicadamente assentou sobre o nariz.

As armas foram sacadas praticamente ao mesmo tempo. América e Inglaterra se ameaçavam com o cano de suas pistolas apontadas uma pro nariz do outro.

- Tsc! Esqueceu com quem está falando Inglaterra?

- Esqueceu quem te criou, América?

O americano riu e apanhou um milkshake em cima da mesa, colocou o canudo na boca e começou a beber.

- Você está sendo grosseiro. Isso não faz nem um pouco o seu estilo. – ele engatilhou a arma. – E só por isso vou te perdoar.

Inglaterra também engatilhou a arma. Normalmente ficaria com raiva da prepotência daquele garoto. Fazendo seu lanche enquanto tinha uma arama apontada para si. Mas, no momento o paradeiro do Franca era o mais importante.

- Onde ele está?

América deu um suspiro e falou com uma voz chorosa.

- Poxa! Que olhar é esse? Não fique me encarando desse jeito! Eu não queria atacar ninguém, Mas, veja bem, eu fiquei chateado por ele ter roubado meus bolos sabe? Aquilo era importante pra mim. Eram os meus sentimentos para o meu amigo Japão! Por isso eu não posso mais fazer comércio com o França e nem com nenhum amigo dele.

O clima na sala ficou ainda mais pesado do que quando o América havia sacado a arma. Um lampejo pareceu atingir todos os países. Mesmo o Rússia pareceu sorrir menos.

Inglaterra trincou os dentes. Sabia que o que estava por fazer era assinar sua sentença de morte. Qualquer país que parasse de comercializar com o América acabaria falido...

O britânico refletiu um pouco, e baixou sua arma. E então jogou sua arma na mesa. Voltou o olhar verde banhado em determinação para o América.

- Você já sabe minha resposta. Prefiro perder pra você... Do que... – ele cerrou os punhos.

- Tudo bem. – disse o América olhando para o Inglaterra, um pouco preocupado. Uma sensação incômoda o fez parar de tomar seu milkshake. – Ele ainda deve estar na casa dele. Eu discuti com ele lá.

Inglaterra não esperou nem mais um instante. Disparou para fora da sala de reuniões e foi correndo na direção da casa do frança.

América e os outros países o viram partir. Então um murmúrio crescente começou na sala de reuniões. Alemanha e Itália se levantaram dizendo que se o comércio com o França seria bloqueado, eles também ficariam ao seu lado. Japão e Lituânia defenderam a posição do América. Todos os países começaram a discutir. Bolar alianças e escolher lados.

Entre os murmúrios, um Rússia muito animado e feliz cantarolou:

- Isso está ficando interessante... Estou sentindo o cheiro de outra guerra fria? – ele gargalhou baixo e uma aura negra começou a se formar sobre sua cabeça.

América massageou as têmporas e voltou seu olhar para a porta por onde o Inglaterra havia saído.

-Ah-ah! Veja o que você fez! Agora estou parecendo o vilão. Porque todo mundo gosta de me fazer parecer o vilão hein? Eu sou o herói!

E as discussões se intensificavam na sala de reuniões."

A chuva parecia estar ficando cada vez mais forte. Inglaterra atravessara os portões de metal ainda abertos da casa do França e subia apressadamente as escadas que levariam ao pátio principal do jardim. Todos aqueles sentimentos borbulhando dentro de si.

Seu pé escorregou nos degraus molhados e ele caiu de joelhos. A chuva forte tamborilando como um chuveiro em suas costas.

Por algum tempo ficou ali. Sem se mover. Cansado. Exausto por ter percorrido aquele longo caminho correndo. O ar que saia ferozmente de sua boca formando nuvenzinhas em contato com o ar frio. Seu rosto estava gelado, mas sentia suas bochechas quentes pelo calor do corpo em movimento. Ele fitou seus pulsos e os cerrou.

Estava acabado. Sem comércio com o América, nenhum país seria capaz de sobrevier por muito tempo. Bem ou mau aquele garoto era uma potência. Não duraria muito tempo sem sua amizade. Iria falir. Ele e o França. Os dois iriam acabar falidos.

- Seu idiota... – sussurrou. Os dentes trincados. – Olha só na situação em que você nos meteu. De todas as burradas que podia fazer. Por que roubar justamente do América? Por que quando foi na minha casa você não me pediu ajuda? Por que estava agüentando isso tudo sozinho? Você não confia em mim, é isso? Eu pensei... Eu pensei...

Então a lembrança do sorriso do francês veio em sua mente. E o beijo que dera em sua testa antes de partir.

"Au revoir, Arthur."

Inglaterra levantou a cabeça. Ergueu-se e continuou a correr subindo os degraus.

"Eu pensei que era especial pra você... Isso não era verdade?" pensou o inglês.

Ao chegar ao pátio principal, Inglaterra sentiu um nó formando-se em sua garganta. A porta da casa ainda estava aberta. França padecia no meio do pátio deitado em uma poça de água. As gotas de chuva lavando o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca e do supercílio, encharcando a blusa social branca que grudava em seu corpo. As mexas dos cabelos loiros escapavam de um rabo de cavalo frouxo que ele havia prendido com um laço azul.

Inglaterra ofegava. Tinha medo de se aproximar e descobrir que ele não respirava.

Então um gemido baixo. Todo o corpo do francês tremeu, ele apertou os olhos e os abriu lentamente. E aquele olhar cor de lápis-lazuli voltou-se para o Inglaterra. O esboço de um sorriso torto ameaçava se formar em seu rosto ferido.

- Ora...Se não é o Inglaterra. – falou o França em voz baixa.

-Francis... – o britânico sentiu o cenho frisar as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ele correu e se deixou escorregar de joelhos no chão puxando os ombros do francês e ajudando-o a se levantar. – Francis! Seu idiota! O que você tinha na cabeça! Qual o seu problema? Arranjando uma confusão dessas e ainda levando uma surra!

França se levantava com dificuldade. O corpo ainda doía por causa da luta, ele gemia baixo a cada fisgada que sentia em seus músculos machucados. Lentamente se sentou e conseguiu apoiar-se nos ombros do Inglaterra. Mesmo machucado ele ainda mantinha seu sorriso típico e seu tom divertido.

- Surra? Do que você está falando? Não é como se... Eu fosse fraco ou algo assim. Ele me pegou desprevenido. Hoje é domingo. Deus provavelmente está descansando e por isso, isso aconteceu. – ria o francês enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do outro.

Inglaterra amparava-o. Não tendo mais certeza se a água que escorria por seu rosto era chuva ou suas lágrimas. Ele estava trêmulo e num ímpeto se viu abraçando o França. Ele o abraçava cada vez mais forte seus punhos agarrando com força a camisa branca.

-Você ainda consegue ficar de brincadeiras num momento desses? Seu idiota! Você perde pro América e ainda diz que não é fraco? Por que você roubou dele? Por que não me contou sobre sua crise econômica?

França suspirou.

- Eu... Nem sei direito como essa crise começou. Quando dei por mim a inflação estava absurda e eu estava quase quebrado. E então o Itália ligou pra mim dizendo que queria fazer uma surpresa pro Alemanha. Daí tivemos aquela idéia. – o francês riu fracamente. – Foi uma idéia bem boba não foi? – França sentiu o corpo pequeno e trêmulo de Inglaterra contra o seu, e as mãos agarrando forte a roupa em suas costas. Seu sorriso desapareceu. Da maneira que pode, levou a mão á nuca do inglês e o apertou contra seu corpo tentando ampará-lo. – Eu não te contei porque não queria parecer fraco pra você. E eu não queria te trazer problemas e ficar dependendo de você.

- Você me trouxe um problema maior com o que você fez! – ele empurrou o França bruscamente para trás se afastando dele e encarando-o de frente. – Por sua causa o América ficou chateado! Ele não vai mais comercializar com você! E agora que eu vim aqui, ele também não vai mais fazer negócios comigo. Sabe o que isso significa? Sem o apoio do América nós vamos falir! Sem dúvida!

França baixou o olhar.

- È mesmo? – disse ele tristemente. – Entendo... _Pardón moi Angleterre_...

- Mas...

A mudança de tom na voz do Inglaterra surpreendeu França. De repente ele não parecia mais tão zangado. De certa forma, parecia quase feliz.

- Mesmo que o América isole agente. Não tem problema. – O inglês falava de cabeça baixa e os ombros encolhidos. As bochechas de seu rosto queimando de nervosismo. – Eu e você podemos formar uma aliança. E nós dois juntos conseguiremos no virar. Como era no tempo antes daquele moleque crescer tanto e começar a conquistar tudo. O que tiver que enfrentar, eu enfrento... O que me deixa com raiva... – ele cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. – O que me deixa com mais raiva. È que você não confiou em mim! E você saiu da minha casa fazendo parecer que estava tudo bem e não estava! COMO EU POSSO FICAR COM VOCÊ SE VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM?

Aquelas palavras fizeram França esquecer das dores de seu corpo. Ele fitava o Inglaterra com os olhos arregalados e sem fala. Inglaterra nunca demonstrara seus sentimentos pra ele daquela forma. E de certo, o França nem tinha certeza se o que ele sentia pelo inglês era realmente correspondido. Até aquele momento.

Inglaterra sentiu toda sua raiva e sua angustia serem despejadas naquelas palavras. Ele não sabia bem ao certo o que estava sentindo. Um turbilhão de sentimentos. E ele não entendia porque se sentia assim. Mas, tinha acabado de perceber que sempre havia se sentido daquela forma perto do França. E a única coisa do qual tinha certeza naquele momento, é que ele não queria que o francês se afastasse tanto dele. Nunca mais.

O inglês sentiu as pontas dos dedos gelados do outro deslizando em seu rosto, passando perto de suas orelhas e infiltrando-se em seus grossos cabelos molhados. Ele o sentia se aproximando e inclinando-se em sua direção, apesar de não vê-lo. Estava com os olhos fortemente fechados e a cabeça baixa.

França inclinou-se pra frente , as mechas finas do cabelo loiro que se soltavam do rabo de cavalo escorriam para frente emoldurando seu belo rosto. Ele se aproximou bem do rosto do inglês roçando seus lábios em sua bochecha, o suficiente para que ele sentisse sua respiração quente contrastando em sua pele molhada, fazendo sua respiração descompassar.

- _Mon Angleterre..._ – sussurrou a voz suave do Francês.

Inglaterra abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele sentiu como se elas o aquecessem da chuva. Ele ergueu a cabeça lentamente e encarou os olhos lápis-lazúli do França.

- Francis... – dizia ele, surpreso consigo mesmo por perceber o que estava sentindo. E o que queria.

O francês beijou-o suavemente. Um beijo macio e rápido, e manteve os lábios próximos ao do inglês. Inglaterra mantinha os olhos e os lábios entreabertos o rosto voltado para o de França, esperando algo a mais. Mais um beijo curto apenas em seus lábios inferiores. O inglês levou uma de suas mãos ao pescoço do outro segurando-o e a outra a gola de sua camisa, puxando-o para si.

França amparou a cabeça do inglês com as duas mãos e colou os lábios nos dele beijando-o intensamente, pressionando seus lábios com força. Enquanto fios de água se misturavam ao beijo dos dois, o francês massageava os cabelos do britânico com a ponta dos dedos. Um beijo com um pouco do gosto metálico do sangue francês, que tocava a língua dos dois.

O tempo que ficaram juntos não importava. E nem um dos dois também parecia se importar com o que iria acontecer depois. Nada mais existia naquele pátio. Naquele momento, no mundo só haviam dois países: França e Inglaterra.


	3. Final

Chá e vinho (parte III – final)

Não fosse pelas diversas poças d'água espalhadas pelo chão onde os pássaros se banhavam, ninguém diria que havia tido uma tempestade tão violenta na noite anterior. No céu não havia mais do umas poucas nuvens brancas que corriam como algodão sendo empurrados pelo imenso azul pleno e suave. O clima ainda era meio frio e o sol fraco não conseguira dissolver totalmente a umidade do ar, mas trazia um morno agradável onde seus raios iluminavam amplamente.

A mansão do Inglaterra estaria imersa em uma paz silenciosa, não fosse pelo tilintar da colher que o França fazia questão de bater insistentemente nas bordas da sua xícara de chá.

- Então... Será que eu poderia saber por que, exatamente, eu estou sendo obrigado á fazer isso? – reclamava o francês debruçado na mesa, com o rosto tediosamente apoiado na mão.

- Pra começar, pare com esse barulho irritante e sente-se direito! Sua postura é um insulto á Rainha!

Antes que pudesse continuar Inglaterra fora atingido na testa por um biscoito.

- Isso também é? – sorria o francês provocativamente, sem si quer fazer questão de disfarçar a colher que ele usara como catapulta pra arremessar o biscoito.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu retardado? – dizia o Inglaterra cuspindo fogo pelas ventas. – qual é o problema de ficar sentado quieto e me deixar apreciar calmamente o meu chá?

- Mas isso é muito chato! E a sua comida é horrível. Você não passa mal o resto do dia se comer essas coisas no desjejum? – dizia o francês virando o rosto cheio de curativos para o outro lado. – Aliás, esse chá não deveria acontecer á tarde? Porque está fazendo de manhã?

- Eu esperei mais de uma semana para que você viesse tomar chá comigo! E você não veio! Diga-me apenas um motivo pelo qual eu deveria esperar mais! – e dito isso ele se sentou com uma expressão emburrada, fechou os olhos e começou a apreciar seu chá.

O francês apanhou uma rosa do arranjo da mesa com a mão livre enquanto encarava o Inglaterra com um olhar sinuoso, o rosto apoiado.

- Então, que tal? Agora que eu sou seu subordinado você me tem pra fazer _o que_ você quiser. – ele deu um beijo na rosa e a encostou no rosto do inglês com um sorriso sedutor. – E na hora que quiser.

O rosto do Inglaterra queimou de vergonha. Ele ficou tão nervoso que quase engasgou com o chá que estava bebendo. Assim que se recompôs voltando-se pro frança com um olhar irritadiço.

- Pare de falar isso como se tivesse duplo sentido, seu francês pervertido!

- Ora! Não entendi o que você disse. – respondeu ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Claro que entendeu! Você fala essas coisas de forma á sugerir que eu tenho pensamentos pervertidos ao seu respeito!

- E você não tem?

- Nossa aliança não tem nada a ver com isso! – dizia o inglês ficando cada vez mais vermelho

- Ah! Então você tem. Inglaterra, seu depravado danadinho!

- E-eu... Eu não disse isso!

- Não?

- Nã..não! E-eu... Eu...

- Quanta hesitação! – França levantou da cadeira e apoiou o corpo completamente sobre a mesa, sua camisa de tecido branca com decote em V frouxo caia um pouco sobre o ombro, assim como as mechas de cabelo que ele usava preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, como na noite anterior. Ele apoiou a rosa embaixo do queixo do Inglaterra e usou-a para erguer seu rosto na direção do seu. – Vamos lá, Arthur. Conte-me cada pequeno detalhe dos seus pensamentos depravados comigo, Sirvu plé? Aí eu posso realizar seus sonhos hoje á noite. Se quiser, pode ser até agora mesmo. De qualquer forma, seria melhor do que tomar chá, não é?

Inglaterra passou alguns segundos apenas se preocupando em controlar seu corpo, pra que ele não explodisse – ou desmaiasse - de tanta vergonha. E nesse tempo – se é que isso era possível. – seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que já estava.

- Ora? Você está derramando chá em seu colo Arthur! Segure a xícara direito! Afinal, você não é um cavalheiro inglês? Sabe, essa sua postura é um insulto á Rainha.

- NÃO FIQUE TÃO CONVENCIDO! – gritou o Inglaterra repentinamente.

França se desequilibrou da cadeira e caiu pra trás com o susto derrubando algumas peças do jogo de chá no chão.

- Ora! Vocês estão tão cheios de energia esta manhã! – ressoou uma voz suave e doce que vinha de dentro da mansão.

França e Inglaterra voltaram seus olhares para o homem do tamanho de um armário que se aproximava deles tão silenciosamente. As pontas do cachecol caindo sobre os ombros cobertos por aquele sobretudo em tom pastel velho e puído, o cabelo cor de palha, quase branco e um olhar púrpura cheio de meiguice e timidez que por muitas vezes escondia sua verdadeira natureza. Mesmo que fosse uma manhã morna, por alguma razão olhar pra ele remetia á sensação de frio.

- Ah! Ivan! _Bonjour_! – exclamou o francês ao reconhecer o amigo

A intimidade com que França tratava o russo deixou Inglaterra perturbado. Ele cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado suspirando tediosamente.

- Bem vindo. – disse, tentando disfarçar o ciúme na voz. – O que o trás aqui Rússia?

-Sabe, né? – sorriu meigamente o loiro alto. – Você causou bastante confusão ontem. Deixou todos muito agitados.

França se levantou. Inglaterra continuou com seu chá como se toda aquela conversa fosse irrelevante.

- Ah-ah! –suspirou. – Eu não sei porque você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui e me contar isso. Eu sei que ninguém vai se impor ao América. Eu e o França vamos dar nosso jeito de nos virarmos sozinhos.

- Hahá! Isso não vai ser preciso. Na verdade, muita gente se impôs ao América. – as palavras do russo surpreenderam tanto ao Inglaterra quanto ao França. Rússia sentou-se junto a mesa e apoiou o rosto na mão com um sorriso doce. – Foi incrível ver tanta confusão entre todos os nossos amigos de novo. E toda aquela formação de blocos, e alianças. Tudo aquilo me trouxe um ar nostálgico! – repentinamente o sorriso que aquele cara esboçava pareceu incrivelmente sombrio, uma vez que o tom de sua voz começou a soar um tanto mais baixo e mais sádica. - Como se fosse começar outra guerra mundial! Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto...Huhuhuhu... Hahahahahahaha!

França e Inglaterra sentiram um arrepio na espinha enquanto Rússia perdia-se em seus pensamentos perversos e em sua risada diabólica. "Esse cara é doente!" pensaram em uníssono.

- Então é isso. – suspirou Inglaterra. – Vai começar outra guerra.

França e Inglaterra trocaram olhares aflitos. Estavam partilhando de bens econômicos e ambos estavam enfraquecidos demais pra uma batalha. Nenhum dos dois sobreviveria.

França deu um sorriso consolador e postou-se ao lado do Inglaterra debruçando-se sobre seu ombro e tentando aliviar sua preocupação com uma postura relaxada.

- Isso é bem problemático, não é? – sorriu o francês. – Mas, nós vamos dar o nosso jeito. E pelo que parece, nós temos aliados.

- Mesmo que não houvesse nada disso não teria problema. – disse o britânico voltando seu rosto para o jardim com um olhar pensativo e calmo.

França analisou o rosto de seu novíssimo tutor com minunciosidade. Não soube dizer o que Inglaterra estava pensando ou o que aquela frase significava. E antes que tivesse tempo de pensar a respeito Rússia voltou a falar com a mesma tranqüilidade afável de antes de seu surto psicótico.

- Mas, não vai haver guerra nenhuma.

- Hã? – os outros dois voltaram seu olhar para o russo simultaneamente.

- Né, né! Por mais que eu gostasse daquele clima. Esse tipo de coisa me pegou desprevenido. E eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que vai pra uma festa com os preparativos pela metade. Quando eu tiver que enfrentar aquele cara de novo. – França e Inglaterra sentiram um vento frio que parecia sussurrar o nome do América em suas nucas, e o olhar do Rússia pareceu momentaneamente muito sombrio outra vez. – Eu quero estar nos auges das minhas forças. Não que isso tenha a ver com o fato de ser culpa dele eu ter tido a minha preciosa família desfragmentada e destruída.

- Então? – perguntou o frança, sentindo-se desconfortável com a postura assustadora do Russia.

O russo sorriu e fez um breve resumo do que aconteceu naquele dia, depois que o Inglaterra saiu correndo da sala de reuniões. Contou como todos os países estavam agitados e nervosos até o momento em que ele se levantou de sua cadeira emanando sua típica aura obscura fazendo com que todos se calassem:

"- Divertido. – sussurrou o russo entre risos baixos. – Isso parece muito divertido. – então ele levantou a cabeça e voltou um sorriso meigo e dócil ao América. – Nesse caso, eu vou ficar ao lado do Inglaterra e do França... Contra o América.

Todos os países congelaram e voltaram seus olhares para aqueles dois inimigos épicos e poderosos.

América mastigava seu hambúrguer despreocupadamente, olhando para o russo de soslaio.

- Hum... – disse com a boca cheia. – Ah! Isso tem á ver com aquela vez não é? Então você quer me desafiar de novo? Ok, Ok. Boa sorte.

- È você quem vai precisar de sorte.

Todos os países começaram a tremer. Não, aqueles dois poderiam acabar destruindo o mundo inteiro. Não iria restar ninguém pra saber qual dos dois ganhou. Quem precisariam de sorte seriam eles.

- Né, América-san! – disse o Japão se aproximando, com a espinha gelada da memória das últimas bombas atômicas que recebera na última guerra. – Realmente não é necessário fazer tanto escândalo apenas por alguns bolos.

- Sim, sim! – disse o Lituânia temeroso por cair nas mãos de seu antigo patrão novamente. – Pra quê brigar por essa besteira, não é? Afinal de contas, o França fez aquilo por uma boa causa.

- Além do mais, são tempos agitados! Muito movimento na área econômica, essa globalização... Acho que nós devíamos nos preocupar com assuntos mais importantes. – Disse o Alemanha ao Rússia, relembrando dos danos causados pela ultima ocasião.

- Ehhhhhhh? Você acha? – sorriu o Rússia inocentemente.

- Além do mais, América. – comentou outro país. – Esse tipo de atitude não é nada nobre não é? Não é típico de um herói!

- È mesmo, né? – disse o América fazendo uma cara emburrada. – Depois daquela cena que o Inglaterra fez, se eu começar uma guerra agora eu vou parecer o vilão. Pô! È isso que o Inglaterra sempre faz! Ele fica distorcendo minha imagem pra todo mundo só pra eu parecer mal. Ele faz isso desde que eu saí da casa dele! Aquele chato. Há! – ele deu um soco na palma da mão, demonstrando que havia tido uma ótima idéia. – Já sei! Sei exatamente o que fazer!

Ele deu um soco na mesa, entornando o milkshake que tomava.

- Aquietem-se todos vocês! Toda essa atitude conflitante não nos levará á nada. – disse ele com um brilho no olhar. – O que o França fez foi errado! Mas, todos nós sabemos que ele estava passando por vários problemas. E ele já foi punido por seus erros. Então não devemos mais julgá-lo tão severamente! - "Na verdade, quem começou com isso foi você" sussurrou um dos países, mas o América não ouviu. – Nós precisamos ser misericordiosos com nosso amigo! Por isso eu não só perdoarei o França, como também vou ajudá-lo a reestruturar sua economia pra que ele nunca mais cometa crimes! Isso é o que um verdadeiro herói faria! E é isso que eu vou fazer!

Quando América terminou de falar, parecia que tinha uma bandeira de seu país flamejando ás suas costas. O Rússia riu e voltou a se sentar. Ele lançou um olhar sugestivo de canto de olho para o Lituânia com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- Quando uma coisa dessas acontecer, eu quero ter certeza de que vou ganhar. – sussurrou ele. – Vou recuperar tudo o que é meu e um pouco mais. Haverão outras oportunidades, né?"

- E então foi isso. – completou o russo sorrindo meigamente. – Os outros países também disseram que vão te dar uma colher de chá na hora de fazer transações comerciais. Com isso você deve se recuperar logo.

- Sério? – animou-se o francês. – Eles disseram isso mesmo? – ele voltou-se para Inglaterra cheio de empolgação. – Ouviu isso Inglaterra? Nós não vamos mais...

Ele nem notara quando foi que o britânico saiu de lá, ou para que lado fora. Mas, quando olhou para o lugar onde deveria estar o Inglaterra percebeu que a cadeira estava vasia. Um vento soprou a copa das árvores e no olhar do França se perdeu em sua confusão. Apenas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Inglaterra não sairia dali daquela forma se não estivesse chateado. Mas, o que ele queria saber é porquê o inglês ficaria chateado com uma notícia tão boa.

Inglaterra não sabia no que estava pensando quando saiu da sua varanda e partiu para caminhar no jardim. Nem mesmo sabia se alguém o tinha notado. Ele só estava muito chateado com aquilo tudo. E com aquele América que pensava que era o dono do mundo e que podia fazer o que bem entendesse na hora que quisesse. Era um intrometido! E um maluco! Mudando de atitude daquela maneira. E depois de tudo que havia feito ao França. Ele que fizera os curativos do francês! Ele vira o quanto aquilo estava ruim. E de repente diz que vai ajudar! França não precisava da ajuda do América! França já tinha a ajuda dele! Ele tinha certeza de que os dois superariam aquilo juntos! Com a aliança que haviam feito...

Inglaterra suspirou e parou embaixo da sombra de uma árvore alta. E se deixou cair e encostar no tronco da árvore.

Uma aliança. Aliança esta que não tinha mais o menor sentido agora que a economia do França seria reestruturada. Ele sabia que deveria ficar feliz. Na verdade, antes daquele acontecimento repentino, os dois estavam em sérios apuros. Mas...

"Mas a verdade é que..." pensou o inglês. "A verdade é que eu... Eu estava ansioso porque iria passar muito mais tempo com o França. E nós iríamos trabalhar juntos pra sobreviver. E ficaríamos mais tempo juntos." . Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa fresca da manhã tocar suavemente seu rosto. Por alguns segundos pensou em cochilar e esquecer tudo aquilo. Logo o França iria embora de sua casa e tudo voltaria ao normal. Não tinha porque ficar chateado, não é?

- O que está fazendo, mon petit? – ele ouviu a voz do francês soar suave como a brisa sobre sua cabeça. Inglaterra abriu os olhos ressaltado e encontrou o França debruçado no tronco da árvore em que ele estava encostado. Inglaterra apenas virou o rosto pro outro lado. De verta forma, estava irritado com ele também. O francês sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Tudo bem. Sabe naquela hora que estávamos conversando com o Ivan?

- "Ivan" – repitiu o inglês com os braços cruzados e o rosto emburrado. – Vocês estão bem íntimos, não é?

França riu, divertindo-se com o ciúme do britânico.

- Você disse: "Mesmo que não houvesse nada disso, não haveria problema". O que quis dizer com aquilo?

- Isso não importa agora não é? – Inglaterra deu as costas ao francês escondendo seu rosto envergonhado e aborrecido. – Não é melhor você ir agradecer ao América? Ele te salvou não é?

Inglaterra sentiu sua raiva vacilar quando os braços do francês envolveram pelo pescoço por trás, as mãos alongadas acariciando-lhe o peito e o rosto do outro encostado em seu pescoço, com o hálito morno batendo em sua pele.

- Não. Quem me salvou foi você. Ontem. Quando eu estava caído no meio da chuva. Lembro perfeitamente da sensação. – ele levou uma das mãos aos lábios de Inglaterra e o tocou suavemente com a lateral do dedo indicador. – Não quer conversar comigo? Porque não responde minhas perguntas?

O inglês sentiu seu coração bater forte. Também se lembrava do dia anterior com perfeição. A irritação e o medo se tornaram maior. Ainda maior porque ele o estava abraçando naquele momento, e não sabia quando faria isso de novo.

- Eu disse aquilo porque eu não me importava. – disse com os punhos serrados e mo maxilar tenso. – Se íamos enfrentar uma guerra, se íamos ter que passar por apertos financeiros, se teríamos aliados ou não. Nada daquilo importava! Porque eu ficaria com você. Então qualquer coisa que acontecesse não faria diferença.

França encostou o rosto no do inglês sorrindo. Fazendo com que ele sentisse a satisfação que aquelas palavras lhe traziam.

- Nada mudou. – disse o francês quase rindo. – Então porque está irritado?

- Stupid! – praguejou o inglês odiando gostar tanto da presença de seu inimigo. Ele se afastou virando-se bruscamente e empurrando o inglês. Sua raiva explodindo com suas palavras. – Porque você fica me provocando desse jeito? Eu odeio isso! O tempo todo você finge que não sabe de nada! È claro que a situação mudou! Agora que você ganhou ajuda do América, você não precisa mais da nossa aliança, não precisa mais da minha ajuda e não precisa mais de mim!

Quando ele terminou estava ofegante. De certa forma aquilo o aliviara. Mas, no momento em que viu o rosto assustado de França se arrependeu. "Agora sim ele vai embora de vez. Inglaterra seu imbecil!". Mas, para sua surpresa, o francês de repente começou a rir. E soltou uma gargalhada divertida e doce.

- Você é tão bobo Arthur! Hahahahahahahahaha! – riu o Francês. Inglaterra virou o rosto, aliviado por ele ter achado graça e ao mesmo tempo com raiva por ele não tê-lo levado a sério.

Quando voltou a prestar atenção, o francês estava ajoelhado na sua frente e começou a passar a língua suavemente no espaço entre seu queixo e sua boca, enquanto colocava a mão sobre a dele e a segurava. Inglaterra sentiu um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo. Deteve um impulso de pular em cima do francês, derrubá-lo na grama e agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

- Francis... – falou num sussurro desejoso. – pára.

O francês riu baixo e falou com os lábios encostados nos dele:

- Não dá pra acreditar em você, com você me pedindo desse jeito, _mon petit_. – ele começou a tomar seus lábios com beijos muito leves e suaves.

Inglaterra segurou a mão do francês e entrelaçou os dedos. Aos poucos se deixando entregar aos lábios que pediam pelos seus, sentindo as mordidas suaves do frança e a ponta da língua que passava em seu lábio inferior para provocá-lo. Inglaterra começava a corresponder aos beijos suaves sugando os lábios do francês, pedindo por eles.

- Ahhh, mon chéri Angleterre... – suspirou o França entre os beijos. Então afastou-se um pouco do rosto desejoso do inglês. Trouxe a mão que estava entrelaçada a sua e beijou-a. – Só porque a aliança não é mais necessária isso não quer dizer que eu não precise de você.

- Como posso acreditar em você? – disse o inglês olhando praquele homem que tanto desejava quase chorando com a idéia de perdê-lo. – Depois do que você fez da última vez que estava aqui. Com a aliança eu ao menos teria certeza de que você nunca iria embora!

França amparou o rosto de Inglaterra e acariciou-o com um sorriso.

- Sabe... Naquela hora, eu não menti pra você. Eu disse que foi bom você ter me convidado pra tomar chá porque... Bem, eu não gosto de chá. – ele riu divertidamente. – Se você tivesse me convidado pra tomar um vinho com você, eu não teria sido capaz de recusar e ir embora. E aquilo era algo que eu precisava fazer.

- Então... – Inglaterra voltou seu olhar para o chão envergonhado. – Então estou te convidando pra tomar vinho comigo hoje á noite.

França sorriu.

- Oh! E você está disposto á isso? – ele tocou os lábios do britânico com um indicador e o arrastou até a coxa. – Eu sei como você fica animadinho quando bebe Arthur. Você estará em apuros nas minhas mãos.

Inglaterra virou o rosto envergonhado.

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? Além do mais... – ele olhou pra França de soslaio com o rosto enrubescido. – Se for nas suas mãos então tudo bem.

O francês sentiu um palpitar mas forte. Só de olhar para aquela expressão tão indefesa e inocente do Inglaterra, vieram tantas e tantas fantasias em sua cabeça que ele envergonhou-se por se achar um tremendo pervertido.

- Ah! Como você pode me torturar fazendo isso? – disse o francês dramaticamente. – Me seduzindo dessa forma!

- O que? – confundiu-se o Inglaterra.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de esboçar qualquer outra reação, o francês já havia pulado em cima dele e derrubado-o na grama.

- Espere Francis! O que está fazendo?

-Je t'aime Arthur! – ele segurou o rosto do britânico com as duas mãos e colou seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o ainda mais intensamente que no dia anterior.

Inglaterra puxava mais o corpo de França contra o seu, deliciando-se com a sensação agradável de seu peso. Também apertava os lábios contra os dele saboreando seu beijo e sua língua. As mãos de França massageavam seu pescoço e ele inclinava bem mais seu rosto contra o dele, como se daquela forma pudessem se unir ainda mais.

O francês deu uma mordida de leve nos lábios do Inglaterra que o fez gemer baixo. Afastou os lábios dos dele, mas continuou beijando-o entrelaçando sua língua á dele fora da boca. Então deu mais um beijo em seus lábios e se afastou apenas pra que pudesse ouvi-lo suspirar.

- Love you Francis.

E aquele era apenas o prelúdio de várias noites que aqueles dois passaram juntos a partir daquele dia.

**N/A:** Nem vou comentar a excessiva demora pra postar o final da história. =.='

(a beta esqueceu de postar, e eu também estava envolvida com outras histórias.)

Mas, enfim... È isso. Muito obrigada a todos que leram Chá e Vinho até o final. o/ Foi a minha primeira fic e eu espero que tenham gostado.

De qualquer forma, eu gostei tanto de postar essa fic aqui que decidi criar uma conta aqui só pra mim, pra não ficar usando a conta da beta *o*. Então se alguém se interessar em ler minhas próximas história é só me pedir o profile que eu passo, ok?

Thankyou so much! =D

Reviews?


End file.
